


Play Me

by theyoungestzerogmechanic



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, bc they are just too cute, there needs to be more fics about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/pseuds/theyoungestzerogmechanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reagan works as a DJ and Amy likes to watch her spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howtogetawaywithsutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithsutter/gifts).



> Reamy drabble bc my friend threatened to beat me with a spatula.

~

Amy lounged on the sofa that took up most of the back wall in the DJ booth while Reagan spun, wearing a pair of oversized headphones and a look of intense concentration on her face.

Amy sat up, stretching out her limbs before heading over to Reagan, crossing the room in three strides.

“Hey.” She tugged at a strand of her hair, “come dance with me.”

Reagan pushed the headphones down around her neck and spun to face her, letting Amy crowd her against the DJ panel.

“I’m working.” she said, laughing at the way Amy scrunched up her face at that.

“One song?” Amy pleaded, nudging one of her legs between Reagan’s.

“What do I get in return?” she asked, idly reaching behind her and flicking a switch on the console.

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Amy promised.

“Fine, but you owe me one.” Reagan concedes, Amy’s face lit up and she leaned forwards, placing a peck on her girlfriends lips before grabbing her hand and dragging her downstairs and onto the dance floor beneath the pulsing of neon coloured lights.

“You can dance without me while I’m spinning, you know.” Reagan told her, shouting to be heard over the music. 

“Please.” Amy shot her an offended look, “it wouldn’t be any fun without you, besides, I like watching you work.”

Still gripping her hand Amy tugged her towards her and Reagan curled an arm around Amy’s waist. Without her heeled boots on the top of her head was level with Amy’s nose, so she had to tilt her head back to properly see her.

“It’s really not that interesting.” Reagan said, the crowd of sweaty bodies pressing her further into Amy and she began moving in time with the thumping bass. 

“You make it look interesting, you get so into it you dance along with the music and you get this little crease right here.” Amy reached up and brushed her thumb across the space between her eyes.

Reagan grinned up at her, surging upwards on her tiptoes after a moment to press a less than chaise kiss to Amy’s mouth.

“Hi.” Amy grinned at her dopily after the kiss, before dipping back down for another.

“Hi.” she echoed, reaching up to loop her arms around Amy’s neck. “Song’s almost over.”

“Well then, we’d better be getting you back to your tower, Rapunzel.”

“Hey!” Reagan exclaimed with a grin, bumping their hips together before heading back up to the DJ’s booth that was up above the crowd.

Amy grabbed a beer from the cooler bin in the corner of the booth, twisting the cap off and taking a sip that made her wrinkle her nose as the taste first hits. She passed the bottle to Reagan before moving to stand behind her, hooking her chin over the girls shoulder and watching her spin, flipping switches and spinning dials with ease.

Later when she was finished the two of them would spill out of the back door to the club onto the pavement and Amy would press Reagan against the cold bricks of the alley wall.

“What’s this for?” Reagan said, muffling a curse as Amy nipped at her neck before soothing the mark with her tongue.

“I owe you, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Reamy drabble bc my friend threatened to beat me with a spatula.


End file.
